Moonmont
Moonmont is an ancient Khajiiti temple located in the southern hills of Reaper's March, on the edge of the province of Valenwood. Moonmont is a revered temple to the twin moons, Jone and Jode. It is where the Dark Mane was sealed away. It is one of the Temple of Two-Moons Dance that are scattered throughout Elsweyr and surrounding areas. By game *Moonmont (Arena) *Moonmont (Online) Description Geography Moonmont is situated in Reaper's March, the border region between the provinces of Valenwood and Elsweyr, the latter giving influence on Moonmont. The temple settlement is built in Ancient Khajiiti architecture and has memorabilia to the twin moons, Jode and Jone. In fact, Moonmont is sacred in this regard, having pilgrims throughout that side of Anequina. Moonmont itself is situated on the lowermost end of the Crescent River, which makes the border between the two provinces, just before Grahtwood. There is one main temple along the waterfalls where monks congregate. East of the Temple is several prayer mounds, with pillars in each of them. The southern end of Moonmont is the Temple Vault, with various artifacts collected throughout the eras. The nearest settlement to Moonmont is the town-brewery, Willowgrove and the forest of Selene's Web. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the temple of Moonmont was left abandoned. It was when the Legion of the West Weald under Javad Tharn had invaded Reaper's March; the Two-Moons Clergy was forced to flee until the conflict was resolved and pilgrims stopped coming. But the Temple of Moonmont was still being used when the time came to seal the Dark Mane away for good. After the rebellion in Arenthia, the Dark Mane fled to Moonmont and corrupted the beacons that made the site holy. The Lunar Champions, Khali and Shazah met with the Moon Hallowed at Moonmont, to deal with the Dark Mane once and for all. The Moon Hallowed traveled throughout the site and purifying the beacons. With the corrupted power gone, the three entered Moonmont and confronted the Dark Mane. After a heated battle, the Moon Hallowed was forced to seal one of the Lunar Champions with the Dark Mane. In the end, one of them was sealed inside Moonmont, and the other went on to become the Mane. The conflict continued in the city-state of Dune, where Javad Tharn was ultimately defeated.Events in "Motes in the Moonlight"Moonmont Loading Screens Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Moonmont in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Moonmont view.png|Moonmont circa 2E 582. Moonmont view full map.png|Map of Moonmont. Appearances * * ru:Мунмонт Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations